


Wonderful Night

by Kumoa



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Attempt at Humor, Crack?, Fluff, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoa/pseuds/Kumoa
Summary: 'Are we in the forest?' Jimin thinks, questioning himself, 'could be.' They run until his lungs are crying for air, his thighs burning and quaking from exhaustion. The stranger turns around, still subtly letting out straining wheezes as he breathes deeply, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, Yoongi can be a little...yeah...", the man tries to explain, his husky voice trailing off in the end unable to come up with a proper explanation.Jimin sputters gibberish, incapable of forming or comprehending a sentence. This boy- no, man- looks familiar... Jimin gasps suddenly- a quick and sharp intake of breath- as recognition hits him like a tsunami. 'Namjoon?'/Or/A Minjoon Alice in wonderland au, Jimin is a super confused Alice and falls down a rabbit hole, Hoseok is the best mum ever, Yoongi freaks the fuck out over his stolen lamb skewers, Taehyung and Jungkook are little perverts and Namjoon... Namjoon is just the Mad Rapper trying to keep his shit together.





	Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: I own this story please dont steal it.  
> Disclaimer: I dont own bts nor do i own this au please note this is completely fictional.  
> Viewer discretion advised. Please do not read any further if you have a problem with smut, feminization or degradation.

Jimin hasn’t always been called the 'weird' kid, ridiculed for the mere fact that his dreams were unordinary- it all started when he'd told his friend about them and was betrayed rather cruelly. His 'friend', Eunwoo, had told the whole school of his dreams and practically demolished his popularity gained through an angelic and energetic personality.  

Don’t get him wrong, he isn't perfect- no of course not, no one is- but he is exactly the same person as before, nice and energetic all the time and for everyone, it's just the fact that people don’t know that the rumors don’t change who he is and how he acts. Well, the problem could also be the fact that he's recently discovered that he likes to dress as a girl- off topic, the fact is that although others don’t like him, he still feels as if he should be himself.   
So that’s what he did, he told his mother that school wasn’t working for him and asked if he could be home schooled- the only solution he could think of, and to be honest it kind of back-fired. He spends most of his time alone or with his mother, and of course with the 'characters' of his imagination.  

People tell him that he imagines things- they call it schizophrenia, whatever that is- and in the beginning, he didn’t believe the people telling him nonsense such as, 'You're seeing things' or 'They aren't real' and 'It's your imagination'- though he's not so sure what or who to believe anymore. The concept is like religion- you don’t truly know whether the being- immortal or not- is actually there unless they show proof or you're given some type of evidence.  

And now he was being forced to socialize with someone other than he, his mother and 'himself', as others liked to put it. He certainly doesn’t understand others' logic- seriously did they think he was going to like being forced to talk to 'real' people? Like c'mon, people tell him he's crazy on a daily basis and his mother wants to force him into this.    
That was exactly why he didn't want to do this, people wanted him to be the social norm of 'normal' which really does nothing to actually change him- wanting something and needing something are completely different things, why couldn’t he just be himself?   
J  
imin groans, listening as music echoes almost soundlessly throughout the gorgeously vast chamber, nearly drown out by the muffled sound of people's voices mending together. He waits begrudgingly as he watches his mother approach him, preparing for the impeccable doom that's sure to some from her- who is currently under the influence of alcohol.    
Hoseok stumbles her way through people and face plants into her son's chest when she arrives,"Eomma, do you seriously think that you should have drank so much?" he chides softly while gently pushing her off of himself.    
   
"Calm down, calm down my daughter," Hoseok breathes into his face while patting his back, Jimin's nose scrunches up when his mother's pungent breath reached his nose. "I'm not a girl eomma, I'm your son," Jimin sighs exasperatedly-he's quite fed up already. "Then why're you in a dress?" She asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, some of her words slurring together. "Eomma, I'm a crossdresser, you know this," He explains half-heartedly-it's useless, she won't be able to comprehend it in this state, "Seriously eomma, go socialize somewhere else."    
   
Jimin watches as his mother staggers towards a group of adults holding wine glasses and conversing quietly. He sighs and runs his hand through his blond locks- he loves his mother, he really does- but sometimes she's just too extra. Deciding to take this as his chance at an escape, he squeezes through the crowd of people, and makes his way outside, apologizing quietly whenever he bumped into someone particularly hard. 

"Finally," he murmurs, stepping outside and taking a deep breath of icy air- feeling the burn of the cold as he gulps down the air eagerly- socializing pft who needs it? Looking around his yard he admires the beauty, the lawn is lined with tall cement walls painted white, the green grass covered in milky white snow; in the far-left corner a proud little cherry tree on a small hill stands tall and bare.   
Jimin is startled out of his reverie by a crunch of the leaves close by alerting his attention, an echo of sound fleeting almost as fast as it came, and whips his head in the direction of the now nonexistent noise. 

His eyes widen in shock and his lips part ever so slightly as he observes a rabbit in a green jacketed tux with purple trim scurry behind the leaf- less tree. Hesitantly, he shakily takes the few strides separating him from the tree and rests his palm against the bark.   
Peeking around the tree uncertainly, he starts to think his mind has played tricks on him, for he has not yet spotted the rabbit again- but of course he thought too soon- jumping slightly, and heart beating wildly as he catches sight of the animal again.   
   
With a sharp intake of breath, he gawks at the strange sight, the rabbit has taken out a pocket watch and is now muttering 'I'm late's' to itself. Trying not to make any noise as to obtain the rabbits attention, he takes tentative steps towards the creature, careful to avoid any twigs or dead leaves.    
'Please don’t eat me or something equally as scary,' Jimin thinks while worriedly chewing on his bottom lip, only jumping out of his thoughts when he sees the rabbit disappear out of nowhere, 'What just happened?' Walking forward to investigate how the rabbit just disappeared, but he trips and falls into a hole narrow and small hole.  

Frowning and disoriented from the lack of light, he crawls further and quite ungracefully slips over accouple of roots sticking up, falling through a slightly smaller hole-that seems to go on forever.    
Either the tunnel was very deep, or he was falling very slowly- due to the fact that he had more than plenty of time to look around. Looking up, he tried to decipher the sky- or maybe even the limbs of the cherry tree- and finds nothing but darkness. He tries the same thing, but looking down- and again finds nothing.    
Jimin sighs, still falling 'My hair and dress are going to be such a huge mess after this' he complains indignantly to himself. He sees a tea cup floating, whizzing past his head and flinches violently, startling to the point that he flails around, trying to grab onto the nearest object. 

His fingernails scrape against wood- 'a pantry'- Jimin thinks minutely as he desperately clutches on for dear life. He squeezes his eyes shut involuntarily as a bout of dizziness washes over him, a substantial amount of pressure pulsing dully- yet painfully uncomfortable in his temples.    
He exhales in relief once the wave of nausea finally dissipates into blissful nothingness, he slowly floats to the bottom of the hole(?)- he really doesn't know at this point- having let go of the piece of furniture when his mind was clouded by vulnerability.    
Groaning quietly, he gracefully- or at least as graceful as he could get after the fact that he fell down a hole, following a strange rabbit that could talk- got up and brushed himself off, smoothing down his hair and dress. "What the actual bloody hell just happened?" He utters to himself, completely and legitimately flabbergasted. 

Glancing around the circular room, three slightly curved doors are spread evenly throughout the dark green wall. He studies the doors, taking a closer look, two of the doors- the far-left door is a gold and the far right is a light pink- are just big enough for a small human, perfect for Jimin.    
He drags his eyes to the last door, almost missing it with how small it was- just the right size for a mouse. Jimin blinks at the small door- because what the hell could even fit in that? -being momentarily blinded by the bright colors, the door is made up of various neon colors- from blinding purple, blaring green and bright blue lined with brilliant yellow.  

Scanning the rest of the room, he almost stumbles over his own feet when he notices a petite looking table-it only goes up to his knees- in the center of the room sporting a plate with food, only about an inch in front of him. How did I not trip over that? He questions himself, bending down at the knees to get a look at the food.   
The smell of freshly cooked lamb skewers- the sweet tang of BBQ and the rich and distinct scent of lamb meat caresses his nose, making him moan as his mouth waters. Catching a glimpse of a salmon pink square- he peeks to the right and picks it up, it's a small piece of paper- 'seriously, I'm starting to think this place is mocking my size'- and reads the card, 'Eat me' it says. 

"Eat me?" Jimin reads aloud, the statement forming into a question, defiantly not suspicious at all. He shrugs- 'what could go wrong?' He drops the note card onto the floor, and picks up the meat by the skewer, shoving half of it into his mouth in one go. He groans, the meat melts in his mouth making his tongue tingle- the tingling feeling spreads to his body the more he chews, his eyes widening spontaneously as he realizes that the room and everything in it is growing!   
Or is he shrinking? 'Oh my god, what'd I do this time?' He scolds himself, 'why did he always have to be the one to get into trouble all the time? He's never done anything bad to earn karma- well other than that one time he took a sweet from the kitchen and told his mom he didn’t take it when she asked- but he was six okay?' 

He's knocked out of his thoughts when he realizes that he's stopped shrinking, with wide eyes and shaky hands he walks over to the table, whistling in astonishment when he reached it, what used to be small and petite was now the size of a giant dining room table, Jimin was only half its size!   
"What the hell! Why'd you eat my fucking lamb skewers?" A deep voice screeches, the voice cracking at the end due to the volume. Jimin chokes on his saliva, his heart seizing up in fear, and his stomach-turning unwillingly.  

'Those lamb skewers don’t taste so good anymore...' he thinks beseechingly, but before he could continue to regret his poor life choices- his hand was snatched rather violently if he did say so himself- and he was yanked toward the offending person. Jimin observes the man- he has fair pale skin, glaring dark eyes and is quite small in stature to Jimin's surprise.   
"Off with your head! Do you know who I am, peasant?" The voice growls, squeezing Jimin's hand impossibly tighter.

Jimin flinches back and whimpers as a sharp pain travels from his wrist to his shoulder. "N-no," he stutters, trying to ignore the pain, "I'm the king of hearts, your highness Min Yoongi! And you're being brought to the dungeon for a death sentence for eating my lamb skewers!" The man- Yoongi- exclaims indignantly.   
Jimin raises an eyebrow, was he seriously being sent to a dungeon for a death sentence for eating lamb skewers? If people at home thought he was crazy, they'd definitely think this guy was absolutely hysterical. 

"Wait are you seriously going to kill me because I ate your lamb skewers?" Jimin asks, completely shell-shocked.    
Before he could get an answer from Yoongi- which was probably a lost cause anyway- he was grabbed roughly by his other hand- what was with people and grabbing his hands? -And pulled towards yet another guy, "Run," the guy whispers, his voice deep and velvety like silk.    
He didn’t think, his body moved on its own, as if by instinct. In a flash Jimin and mystery guy were running towards the small- or used to be small neon colored door. Jimin stumbles after the man pulling his hand, almost losing balance as the leaves and branches from passing by trees smack him in the face. 

'Are we in the forest?' Jimin thinks, questioning himself, 'could be.' They run until his lungs are crying for air, his thighs burning and quaking from exhaustion. The stranger turns around, still subtly letting out straining wheezes as he breathes deeply, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, Yoongi can be a little...yeah...", the man tries to explain, his husky voice trailing off in the end unable to come up with a proper explanation.   
Jimin sputters gibberish, incapable of forming or comprehending a sentence. This boy- no, man- looks familiar... Jimin gasps suddenly- a quick and sharp intake of breath- as recognition hits him like a tsunami. 'Namjoon?' 

~Flashback~ 

Jimin brushes the pedals of a blue smiling flower in wonder, at the ripe age of nine his curiosity is at its peak. He grins widely, his eyes scrunching up and his dimples becoming apparent as he skips along a dirt pathway. He continues to smile, that is until stumbles upon a strange looking kid. 

The kid is dressed in brown fitting dress pants and jacket, under it a white shirt and a black vest and to top it off, a huge polka dotted bowtie adorns the space of his collar. Jimin doesn’t fail to notice that the best feature is the bright orange hair tousled on the top of the other boys' head. 

He giggles softly, a swift bubble of sound- as he runs and then leaps onto the orange haired boy. The impact of the collision causes the both to tumble down into a heap on the floor. Jimin laughs and sits up on the older boys' lap, "Hi! My name's Jimin and I'm nine!" Jimin exclaims excitedly while holding up nine chubby little fingers.   
The other boy smiles at the cute introduction, "Hello to you too, my name's Namjoon and I'm thirteen which makes me your hyung!" Namjoon introduces himself, smiling widely causing his dimples to make an appearance. 

"Hyung! Come play with me! Please?" Jimin begs, not in the least concerned about playing with a stranger. Namjoon shakes his head and chuckles, "Why not? What do you want to play Jiminie?"   
"Hm, hide and seek! I'll count first!" Jimin declares, already getting up and covering his eyes to count. "1, 2, 3-", 

Namjoon dashes into the bushes after Jimin starts to count, he decides that he probably shouldn't hide too far away. Namjoon makes a little hole through the leaves of the bushes to see where Jimin will look.   
"9, 10!" Jimin finishes counting and yanks his hands away from his face, "Ready or not here I come!" He shouts running off into the opposite direction Namjoon is currently hiding at. Namjoon jerks his hand up to cover his mouth, trying to stifle his laughing, causing his eyes to tear up and his chest to spasm with the force of the laughter. 

Apparently, his attempts at keeping his amusement a secret failed because not very long after Jimin bounded behind the bushes, "Found you!" He shouts, jumping into Namjoons' lap and pecking the elder on the lips quickly.   
Namjoons' eyes widen in surprise, "Why'd you do that Jiminie?" He asks the younger, brushing his fingertips over his own lips with furrowed brows. "Because hyung's nice to Jiminie," Jimin responds nonchalantly, lifting a hand to cover a yawn.  

"Shh, sleep Jiminie," the elder responds with a grin, pulling Jimin into his chest to make him more comfortable. Jimin nods off for a while, fighting the sleep, until he finally gives up and allows his eyes to slip shut, the world slowly fading away into blissfully dreams. 

~Flashback~   
   
"Hey! Jimin are you okay?", Jimin knocked out of his head and back to reality by a hand waving in his face. "Uh, oh yeah I'm fine," Jimin replies with a shy smile, causing Namjoon to smirk. "Oh? What happened to the super confident and 'I kiss random kids' Jimin, huh?" Namjoon asks cockily while nudging Jimin with his shoulder.   
Jimin flushes at the teasing, "What! I was nine!" Jimin stutters while looking down at the ground. Namjoon smiles and places his index and thumb on Jimin's chin to lift the youngers head up. "It's okay baby, I'm just playing with you," Namjoon explains softly while searching the smaller boys' eyes.

Jimin blushes and cranes his head up, his neck straining from the height of which he had to look.   
Goddamn, I thought I was small before, now I feel like a fucking midget, Jimin jokes in his head, causing him to let out a small snicker. Namjoon grins at Jimins laugh, "So why haven't you come and visited me again?" Namjoon asks, walking forward with his hands folded behind his back. Jimin walks in sync as he observes the man next to him.   
Namjoon was wearing the same outfit as the first time they met but this time a bigger size, along with the same messy orange hair- only this time it was topped with a huge purple hat adorning a light pink bow. "Uh, I wasn’t really aware of how I got here the first time..." Jimin chuckles nervously rubbing his neck as an embarrassed flush spread to his face. 

"Well now you can visit me anytime," Namjoon suggests gravelly, his voice borderline seductive. Jimin swallows thickly and glances towards the older, Namjoon was looking at him expectantly, "I'll visit as much as I can, if you're real," Jimin settles with but tenses after he realizes what he'd said. Namjoon gives him a questioning look but doesn’t ask, which Jimin relaxes at and lets out a sigh of relief.    
"And here we are!" Namjoon states triumphantly as they step over a rotten log and push away upcoming grass blades. Jimin blanches at the sight in front of him, a huge dining table- at least ten times his size- stretches across the open green field.  

The table is decorated in black table cloth, the chairs finished off with black cushions. The two boys make their way over towards the legs of the table, spreading apart overgrown grass along the way. Heart beating a little faster from exercise and being in the presence of a highly attractive man, Jimin rests his hand against the carved leg of the table.   
He tilts his head back and uses his left hand to shield the blaring sun from his eyes as he tries to view the top of the table. "How are we supposed to get up there?" Jimin questions, searching Namjoons face. Namjoon glances at the shorter knowingly and gives a quick wink, then curls his forefinger and thumb- sets it in his mouth, and blows sharply to let out a shrilling whistle.  

When silence soon settles in, Jimin sends a confused glance towards the older, perplexed by what was supposed to happen. "Mad Rapper! I told you not to call me like I'm some pet!" A baritone voice complains, Jimin yelps in surprise and whirls around to face the person. There, floating upside-down, is a boy- who isn't looking impressed- he's got his arms crossed as an irritated expression coats his cat-like features.    
Jimin's mouth fell open as he perceived the fact that the boy had little light blue and gray cat ears along with a long luxurious tail, both of which twitched occasionally. "Are those real?" Jimin blurts before he could stop himself, he recoils as a warm blush starts towards his face.  

The boy makes a face, as if just realizing Jimin was there, then- "These?" the boy asks as he playfully trails one of his hands towards his ears and the other strokes the fur of his tail "-why of course, they're real!" The male says, breaking off into a face splitting rectangular grin. "Is this that Jimin you've been ranting about for the past decade, Mad Rapper?" The cat-boy then asks, turning with a teasing look towards Namjoon.   
Namjoon blushes but doesn’t acknowledge the accusation instead he turns to face Jimin, "Jimin this is Taehyung, Taehyung this is Jimin." Namjoon introduces, as he points to each boy as he says their name. 

Taehyung smiles wider- as if that was possible- and 'whoop's while fist pumping the air, "I was right Mad Rapper! And he is as cute as you mentioned!" Taehyung taunts with a wink before disappearing with a 'poof'. "He has a nice butt and thick thighs," the cat says while peering at Jimins ass, he'd reappeared behind Jimin just to do so.    
Jimin squeals at the assault, only barely processing the jealous look Namjoon sends their way. "T-thank you," Jimin whispers, embarrassed. 

Namjoon clears his throat to gather the other's attention, "Taehyung, pick us up and put us on the table. Now." Namjoon orders, his eyes hard and set.    
Taehyung shrugs and does as Namjoon orders, not really wanting to start anything, he picks them both up gently, one in each hand and sets them down on the table softly. "Is that Jimin?" Yet another voice says, Jimin jumps but doesn’t startle much, he's getting used to all the random people showing up. 

"Yeah Jungkook, isn't he cute? One hundred percent would fuck," Taehyung says while he makes provocative movements with his hips. "Ditto, Tae," Jungkook agrees, licking his lips and smiling after. Jungkook has black bunny ears perched on the top of his head, one standing straight up while the other stays flopped down lazily, Jimins eyes trail down towards Jungkooks mouth and he has to force himself not to coo at the adorable sight, Jungkooks teeth were slightly bucked- like a cute little bunny. 

Namjoon grits his teeth to keep from growling and grabs Jimin by the elbow, not liking all the attention Jimin is giving and receiving from the other two boys. "That’s it. Put us in the fucking teapot Kim Taehyung," Namjoon sneers angrily through his clenched teeth.    
Taehyung gives the rapper a look of distaste but reluctantly agrees non-the-less and once again picks them up, once the two were inside the glass ware, Taehyung puts the lid back on a small 'clink' resonates through the small space.  

Jimin shivers at the glare Namjoon sends him once they're left alone, "You like being a little whore for everyone?" Namjoon growls, taking a step towards the younger after every word to punctuate his anger and jealousy. Jimin still doesn’t move, he only flinches when Namjoon roughly takes both his wrists in one hand and pins them against the glass above his head.Jimin gasps and shivers involuntarily at Namjoon's filthy words, "O-oppa please," Namjoon's eyes widen at the boys choice of honorifics but doesn't question it and instead shooshes the boy and smirks when he parts Jimins legs, easing his thigh in-between them and dragging his upper leg against the youngers bulge teasingly. Namjoon skims his hand from that back of the smaller boys thick thighs- clad in lace thigh highs- up to Jimins soft stomach.    
Jimin ruts against the olders thigh and whines high in his throat as tingles of pleasure spreads through his body, Namjoon groans at the sound and tugs on Jimins ear lobe with his teeth. 

"Get undressed baby boy," Namjoon orders and backs away to give them both room to get undressed.    
Once undressed they resume their positions, Namjoon taps Jimins thighs to signal the younger to jump up and wrap his legs around Namjoon's hips. Jimin shivers when his bare back is pressed against the cool glass behind him, but moans as the tip of Namjoons newly exposed cock brushes against his ass and tries to grind back on the olders hard member. Namjoon tuts and forcefully yanks Jimins head back by his hair, "Bad boys don’t get rewards now do they?" 

Jimin whimpers and shakes his head as best as he can, being that he's in a compromising position. Namjoon huffs and pushes his fingers past Jimins lips, "What'd I say baby? You answer when oppa speaks to you- now suck bad boys don’t get lube," Namjoon growls before pressing open mouthed kisses to Jimins neck, biting occasionally.   
"Enough," Namjoon says once Jimin has completely coated the olders fingers with saliva. Namjoon pulls his fingers from Jimins mouth with a 'pop' and hikes Jimin further up his hips so he could a line his wet fingers with the blond's hole. 

The ginger plunged his fingers into the tight heat and surged forward to press his lips to the others, a tangle of hot wet tongues and they only pull back from the lack of air. Namjoon pulls his fingers out of Jimin and lines his tip up with the youngers gaping hole, "You ready baby?" He asks softly, just to make sure.   
"Yes oppa, need you," Jimin moans as he throws his head back against the glass wall. Namjoon plunges all the way in and doesn’t wait for Jimin to adjust, thrusting his hips shallowly before pulling until just the tip was in before thrusting back in. "Oppa!" Jimin keens as he feels the pain and pleasure mix together, and scratches at Namjoons back.    
Namjoon grunts as he gets closer to climax, his thrusts becoming erratic he reaches up and wraps his large hand all the way around Jimins neck and squeezes gently. Jimin lets little 'uh uh uh's exscape his mouth as his head becomes fuzzy from lack of oxygen.    
"Cum for me baby," Namjoon orders breathlessly while keeping a tight grip on Jimins neck. Jimin does as he's told and lets the pleasure envelope him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he rides out the high from his orgasim. 

Not even a few thrusts later Namjoon comes inside Jimin with a grunt, and slowly loosens his hand from around Jimins neck until it drops to the youngers waist. They stay like that for a while, their foreheads rested together as they let out puffs of air.   
Namjoon taps Jimins thighs when the younger started to doze off, "C'mon get your clothes on baby, then we can cuddle until we fall asleep," the older explains softly. Jimin groans in protest but nevertheless puts his clothes back on, whining when he realized his dress was rumpled beyond repair. Namjoon laughs, "I'll get you a new once Jiminie."   
After they're both dressed they cuddle up on the bottom of the tea pot to gather some warmth. Jimin hums in content once they both found a comfortable position. The last thing Jimin heard before he fell back into the blissful clutches of sleep was Namjoon whispering "I love you" while his larger fingers played with smaller ones.   
\---------- 

"Jimin! Jimin wake up this instant!"  

Jimin rolls over and groans at the bright light, squinting his sleep fogged eyes Jimin trying to decipher the person who oh-so rudely awoke him.    
"Eomma? What are you doing here?" Jimin asks as he sits up adruptly, his sleep muddled mind not processing how his mother could possibly be in wonderland.   
"What? Jimin, we're in our back yard! What do you mean 'what are you doing here'?" Hoseok says increduously. Alarmed, Jimin looks at his surroundings and frowns when he sees that yes- they are in fact in their back yard. 

"Now come inside, I have a hangover and the stupid ass sun is fucking up my eyes," Hoseok conplains while she makes her way inside without waiting for her son. Jimin sighs in defeat, willing the tears away he slowly gets up and smooths his dress out, but stops shortly when he feels something cool brush his hand.   
Confused, Jimin brings his hand up to his face and grins at what he sees, there's a silver ring with a green emerald in the middle. His face splitting grin grows larger when he catches sight of an engraving, "I've gone mad for you," Jimin reads aloud, his eyes squinted in happiness.  

"I can't wait to visit again." 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested this and i made it happen, here you go. If anyone has any requests feel free to ask. Please leave kudos and comment. (this was my first BTS ff so please go easy on me)  
> P.s. if you happen to find any mistakes please comment. This was edited on my phone so I wouldn't doubt that there'd be any mistakes. Thank you.
> 
>  If you'd like to yell at me, make a request or just talk, my tumblr is @sailormoonjoon
> 
> ~Andy


End file.
